dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Fade: Lost in Dreams
Glitch? I don't know if it was just a glitch or what, but in the "Templar's Nightmare" (or whatever, that area with the kind of circular arrangement of rooms) place, there's a spirit door that I accessed just by standing near it. I don't know if it took me where it was supposed to go, but I definitely got warped to another area. - Ancestralmask 15:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I do know that there's a Fade Portal somewhere on the Templar's Nightmare level. And that you have to take it. These are able to be used regardless what "form" the player is in, and do warp you to a different area. Normally Spirit Doors will warp you into a small area (usually only a room or two) where you will be able to collect essence fonts. --Crackerjaquebox 09:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Please confirm I have only played through Lost in Dream twice. Both times I was transported into the fade, I lost 2 attribute points to all stats. Has anyone else noticed this? I'm also unsure, but I think there are four essence Fonts for each attribute, allowing you to gain back the 2 points lost, and gain an extra two per attribute. If anyone could confirm these two points I'd appreciate it. If they are true, I think it would be pertinent information for me to include in this walk through. Thanks, --Crackerjaquebox 09:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : Played through this yesterday on the 360, and I did not lose any stats. However, this could be a difference between PC/console version. I didn't check when playing through this quest on the PC... - Ancestralmask 17:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, I do know that I am absolutely wrong about there being 4 of each attribute. I've been having a very difficult time tracking down just how many of each there are, but most reports say 20 total and a couple of the fonts seem to differ on class being played. Cunning, however, is universally agreed to have 5 fonts. Great......If you're a rogue, but for anyone else it's kinda BS. --Crackerjaquebox 07:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Complete! I am finally finished with this walkthrough. Feel free to add any contributions, and edit any mistakes you may find. I appreciate everyone's patience during it's creation. Sorry it took so long. --Crackerjaquebox 11:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :This is really good work Crackerjaque, I have a hard time writing paragraph long backgrounds for minor character pages, I can't imagine how hard it must have been to write all this. Good job. Pinkmullet 12:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Nightmares The Dog is just asleep, you only have to shake him awake. --DarkJeff 07:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The warden need not free the companions. It is possible to go directly to Sloth after defeating the other demons without any companion. They'll join the party again when returning to the mage's tower. Of course they can be of some use to fight Sloth, and there is no real good reason to leave them in their nightmare,but freeing them is not mandatory. MUST should be removed from the article page Croquignol 02:02, January 16, 2010 (UTC) List of essences I want to create a list of all the essences and their locations, so it is easier for people to track if they found all of them. Any help on this would be appreciated. Docnoq 17:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I have posted the essence list on the main article page. I searched every area of The Fade and I believe I have found every essence. If my description of any essence location is inaccurate, feel free to clarify it.--Docnoq 19:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I am adding those to the locations as well (parts of the fade) although it might be handy to have a place for an overview. See Fade Pedestal and the places section.--Mytharox 16:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::See also Fade: Essences and Fonts (I'll move some of your info there as well.)--Mytharox 18:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) shorter wt idk if some people don't want to read the whole thing (i dont, to be honest), its very long, so i just wrote down the order, etc, for a very brief read, maybe some people will want to use this instead of going through the entire walk through, anyway here it is, someone include this in the article if they want, or don't, i dont really care either way. very brief, but everything is in the right order, if you see a wall of fire, pass it using the burning man form, if you see a mouse hole that leads to somewhere you want (very rare after the raw fade, used it like 3 times or something), if you see a spirit door, you have to be in spirit form to use it, and if there is a massive door, go to golem mode and throw a giant rock at it (the skill is called hurl i think) get mouse, go through hole, kill thing, go through fade portal, come back to pedestal, go to burning tower, go to second floor, get burning man power, go to first, get cunning through mousehole in room, go to mages asunder, use fire shape to get past door, go up stairs, do second floor crap, get stone form, go up stairs, kill slavern or w/e, notice spirit door, come back for bonuses later if you want, go to darkspawn invasion, continue, get spirit form kill boss (some kind of ogre), go to burning tower, continue and kill boss, go to mages asunder, go to alchemical lab, use the spirit door, pass through, kill boss, go to the raw fade, use spirit door, kill boss, get your buddies, go to the middle, kill the sloth demon, done. This is a poorly written block of text. :A brief walkthrough would leave out certain aspects like 'Benefits of shapeshifting to _____'. It would just be something like 'Go to location x and perform action y.' The above block of text isn't very descriptive or helpful, but a brief walkthrough would definitely benefit those who don't want to weed through the article text. --Ambios 17:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :During my (still ongoing) attempt at improving this page, I included a Quick Overview section that may fit your description of brief walkthrough. I imagine it can be improved, of course.FR 20:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Healing Poultices Uh... since when do healing poultices not work in the fade? I definitely used them. A lot. - Ancestralmask 23:48, December 8, 2009 (UTC) THey only don't work if you are in like eg, mouse form or shale form. But switching back to human form will heal you.The-loveable-rouge 18:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't let him use blizzard Nearly every walkthrough I look at says not to let the sloth demon use blizzard. Is there some secret counterspell I don't know about or something? It seems like everyone knows this trick and it's so basic to all of them that they don't mention how to do it. I've been stuck on this part for two days thanks to some bad decisions on my part (no poultices left, accidentally killed Wynne) and I don't want to have to start the game all over because I can't leave this part. 07:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Stun/knockdown/freeze, anything that would stop an enemy attacking (Dirty fighting for rogues, shield bash for warriors, winter's grasp for mage as a couple examples) Sloth Demon I counted 5 forms for the Sloth Demon, but this only says 4... looked like Orge, Rage Demon, Abomination, Arcane Horror and maybe the Sloth Demon himself? Not sure. I just know that I looked at this after I died the first time and thought "Okay, tough it out through four" only to find a fifth form waiting for me! :There are only four forms. He may have switched half way through one, then switched back. Coroxn 01:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::His life ran out on each of them. Maybe he switched to one form two times, but he never transformed halfway though a fight. Definitely 5. :::Hmm. Your Actually Jogging My Memory Now...I'll Start Researching Today...Maybe there were five.....Actually, I think the Arcane Horror/Spirit Form May Have Been Used Twice. I'm Not Sure If I Even Remember It Or Not....Coroxn 13:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I can confirm there are 5 forms. Also the walkthrough portion only mentions 3 forms. Jmjimmy 15:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Glitch on the 360? I acquired every power, then defeated each mini boss, saving the one behind the spirit door next to Niall for last. None of them unlocked the pathways, but after retracing my steps and going through the fade pedestal that appears after every respective boss fight, the paths are unlocked. Another 360 glitch? Everytime I rescue a party member from a nightmare, I have to run through their beginning dialogue again. Maybe this is related to my earlier glitch with the broken paths? Also, the apparitions have diappeared during the dialogue, they are disembodied voices. :The Same Thing Happened To Me. But Only With Wynne. Coroxn 15:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::This is currently happening to me with Wynne, but I believe it has happened with other party members. This should be noted in a "Glitches" section, along with a solution if anyone has come up with one. 06:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::This is already covered in the glitches section, it's the generic "delays" glitch - if you simply walk away from the game for a minute or two you'll find that it resolves itself without having to talk to them. It's very annoying. I think it may actually be a memory leak as the longer the game has been running the more often the delays occur. Jmjimmy 15:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it happens with all of the characters, there is a delay from when you slay any demons and their new dialogue occurs before they vanish. If you try to leave it'll say can't do that during combat, if you try to talk to them it runs through the opening dialogue again. You just have to run around or wait for a little bit, not long! Can't lvl up? Hey, I'm in the fade: lost in dreams and my xp bar says 5500/5500 but I'm not lvl'ing up :/ Is that supposed to happen? edit: nvm, you can only level up when you're not a spirit and kill an opponent. :/ SecondVISION 16:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) im trapped Help. I'm caught in the fade. I have done all the rooms except templates nightmare. I can not move from the first section. there are 3 fade doors and 3 mouse holes, 2 of doors lead to the 3 door, and the 3 door leads to the 1 - mouse hole 1 and 3 are linked and mouse hole 2 lead to a small room, with something "cunning" I think, and then you can take the hole back. Can¨t do anything else, what must I do to move forward? :It sounds like you're in "Templar's Nightmare", in which case you need to make your way to the spirit door in the north west section of the map. See map here - it's the upper red block. Transform into Spirit and enter. That will take you to the bottom section on the map. Make your way through this section to the fade door, continue in one direction through the fade doors until you reach a new section (shown in the bottom right on the map) - the last room in this section has a mouse hole that leads to the daemon fight. Cheers Jmjimmy 18:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) no loot? On my second play i found a "fire crystal" on the corpse of a priest that i killed in a room with 2 Golems. i found it very strange cause i indeed remembred that there was no loot in my first play. Strange : I ran into this too on one of my first play-throughs (I had to do it a couple times my first go through). I don't remember exactly which part it was but I killed a couple Rage Demons and they had some health poultice on their bodies I was able to loot. It didn't happen again. So I would say this definately isn't normal but it can happen I guess.(forgot to sign the first time) Bandit-Behind-Bars 09:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : Just looted a Lesser Lyrium Potion off of a Lesser Rage Demon (again) in Mage Asunder. So this is the second time I've looted something in the fade. Bandit-Behind-Bars 01:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : Another poster, I got corpse-gall's from the Undead in Oghren's nightmare, so no loot? Not quite. Possible "Teleport" glitch with shapeshift and doors I did this today by accident on the xbox 360 version. I was walking up to a regular closed door while using The Burning Man form. As I reached the door, I reverted to my characters form.... and found myself on the other side of the closed door. Not sure if it was a one off thing, I might load up a save I have from when I was in the Fade and attempt to reproduce it, if I can I will try it on a massive door. Might be an interesting exploit to speed up this section of the game if you don't need to do as much backtracking. :D 18:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've experienced similar teleporting in the fade, though never through doors. More randomly from one end of the room to the other when switching out of a form. Jmjimmy 00:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Come to think of it, I believe I have experienced those as well, I've yet to reproduce the door one though. Probably was a one off thing. 16:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Request: Walkthrough We need a walkthrough here on this site, with the Location of all the Essences and it's accessibility. This is by far the Best walkthrough I've read regarding The Fade, not sure if it's appropriate to just copy-paste the whole thing here. Please do take a look: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/66/index/517400/1#561556 help with the massive doors. I have the golem form, and went through 1 massive door in the southern part of the mage asunder and got to the massive door through the maze but when i tried to break it down it did not work. I went through the whole maze and killed the golems and mages; i thought maybe if i kill them i could break down he door, but nothing happen. is their a special way to throw the stone at the doors????? can someone give me an idea or a way to do it. -censored- hit me up its my cell. I wouldn't advise posting that on a wiki site (or anywhere on the internet for that matter).... Lufos 03:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Companions are free but do not join the fight -.- Hi people, I freed all 3 group members and thought they would join the fight against Mr Sloth, but I do have to solo him and they don't show up. Does anyone know why? Thanks. 04:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a glitch. You might have to reload, that's the only thing I can think of. It might be some version of the memory leak/delay glitch that happens if you play for too long. I've had all my companions disappear on me before too, but that only happened in Orzammar when I partook in some funky fast traveling. : It might not be a bug or any other problem. There is a chance if your companions' approval rating of your character is too low that they will not help you in the fight. It mentions this on the main page before detailing the different nightmares your companions will be stuck in. If I remember right if you choose certain dialouge options when freeing your companions from their nightmares they also will not help you in your battle against Sloth, I'm not sure if this is true or not since I've never had it happen with me. Bandit-Behind-Bars 22:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Cannot shapeshift into mouse (PC) I get the mouse form right in the beginning and it appears on shapeshift thing underneath my minimap, however I can't activate it. I can mouse over it and highlight it and see the tooltip but I can't click it. I have no idea what's going on and I can't progress my game so I may end up having to start over. Anyone have any idea how to fix this or am I stuck forever. Cannot Shapeshift into mouse (PC) I also have the same problem of not being able to shapeshift. and your description is the exact same as mine. anyone with any advice would be nice.